Kiss of The Grave
by NightmarePrince
Summary: There's a war brewing, between the vampire monarchs of the continental U.S.A. When the power hungry, King of Texas sets his sights on California, Queen Camille is poor beset to maintain her territory. With the help of her consort, the werewolf Logan, can Camille be spared the Kiss of the Grave, a vampires true death. Part 1 of the "Grave Desires" Saga. #Heavy True Blood influences.
1. Prologue

**Kiss of the Grave**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Big Time Rush, nor do I own anything that may make a cameo appearance in this story.**

**Prologue**

Logan set the phone down with a dull thud, his expression having grown weary and worried throughout the conversation. When he turned to face me, I could see how tense he had become. The news, whatever it had been had shaken him to the core, I could tell that much from the haunted look in his eyes.

To his credit, he did not beat around the bush. (In my opinion, I think he was too stunned to say much of anything anyway).

"Nevada has fallen," he said flatly as if trying to dissuade me as to its significance. If that was the case, he was failing miserably. I knew him too well, I could practically feel the tension wafting from his warm body. Besides, his chocolate brown eyes were glowing acid green, a sure sign that he was upset.

Those three words struck me like a ton of bricks, sparking in me the very same realization that had slammed into him. Nevada directly bordered my lands and we both knew what that meant for us.

"Trystane?" I asked, trying to keep my roiling emotions in check. I think I knew the answer already, I just needed confirmation, I needed to quash any hopes that I may otherwise harbour on the subject. Besides, he had been a friend for nearly three centuries.

My question was answered when Logan sank onto the couch beside me shaking his head, sure he hadn't known Trys long, but Logan had become fast friends with the neighbouring monarch.

"His true death was on his own terms," Logan said quickly as if they would hurt less if they were rushed, " When all was lost, he chose to meet the sun."

Bloody tears welled in my eyes but I angrily wiped them away. Now was not the time for grief. My own holdings were rich ones, a ripe fruit fresh for the picking should the power-hungry King of Texas so desire. And desire he would, I was sure of that.

I kissed Logan reassuringly and deeply before getting to my feet and heading to my bedroom to get some more appropriate clothes. Before I left, I turned to the boy I loved.

"Tell the thanes that they are needed. Meaning they have to get their butts over here ASAP. " I said before adding as an afterthought, "Get Jo and Katie to come over as well . . .Carlos too." I saw him nod and obey without question. I loved him for that, he saw that I was hurting and that I needed to be alone and he respected it enough to let me boss him around like a common secretary.

Half an hour later I was standing beneath a stream of gushing hot water. Against my cold skin, the water seemed to be boiling and yet I could feel it ease the tension in my body. I vaguely heard Logan put down the phone after making his final call. It would take the thanes a few hours to get here at least, their fiefdoms being spread across California, even for a vampire that distance would take a while to cover. Especially in daylight. I thank the Goddess that I had made it a point to keep an emergency supply of angel blood at all the major seats of power in my state.

My silent prayer and thoughts were interrupted as he climbed into the shower behind me and nuzzled gently at my neck. Forget what I said about me needing alone time, Logan's touch alone was instantly soothing and within minutes I had melted backwards against his lean chest. I sighed in pleasure as his arms circled me, cupping my pale honey-coloured breasts in his hands as he gently bit into my shoulder eliciting from e a soft yelp of pleasure. My fangs slid to their full length as I felt his firm arousal enter me, sliding into my virgin hole from behind me, the base of his thick shaft resting between my slick thighs (This was not my first time having sex mind you, I had been a virgin when I was turned and so now my damn hymen keeps healing). When he began to thrust, I drew his left hand to my lips and sank my fangs into his wrist, releasing into his bloodstream a flood of endorphins and aphrodisiacs. Usually I enjoyed Logan being rough and animalistic during our lovemaking (fucking would be a better term, considering the way we do it) but today, I couldn't imagine it any other way. After a while, I could feel him picking up speed as he his moaning became more erratic and lusty. He was close, I could tell as I contracted several of my more erotic muscles till the friction was almost unbearable. He came with a howl, emptying long strings of cum into me, so much that it was soon leaking out down my thighs and getting washed into the drain. His howl turned into a strangled moan as my slit tightened around him again as my own orgasm rocked through me.

"I love you Cami," he murmured into my ear as he pulled out and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you too Wolf-Boy," I whispered with a soft grin as I just stood there under the shower with him holding me.

There were so many dangers and threats that seemed to want to engulf us but they could wait. Here and now, in my consorts arms I could lose myself, if only for a little. The impending war wasn't going anywhere, my thanes would be here by the morrow to help plan our defences but for now, Logie and I could just pretend that everything was perfect.

**Authors Note: So this Chapter is basically the prologue and it serves to introduce the opening plot and show the Lomille love. So next chapter there will be more backstory, information about the supernaturals and the story arcs for this plot will begin to develop. Reviews are always appreciated so please hit the Review button. It takes less than five minutes and it honestly makes us authors feel good about our work. Any ideas can be sent to me via a private message on my profile and theres a chance your twist will be used in this story. **

Question for this Chapter ? (This is mainly to see what the readers want to see develop based on my existing story arcs) So how old do you think Camille, Vampire Queen of California really is? Answers can be either Private messaged or of course put as a review.


	2. Chapter 1

**Kiss of the Grave**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Big Time Rush, nor do I own anything that may make a cameo appearance in this story.**

**Chapter One**

With a sharp swerve the cherry red maseratti entered the underground Palm Woods parking garage, causing me to sigh in relief as I was spared the painful glare of the Californian sun. Despite the vials of angel blood that I had consumed, the journey from my fiefdom to the Queens seat of power had been taxing for the both of us. Despite the haste we had taken to get here, Jennifer and I were late and I was sure that the other thanes would already be here.

My assumption was proved correct by the presence of their lingering scents in the air. James and Lucy had already arrived. I recognized the scents of others wafting through the building as I was granted admittance to the Queens suite by her head of security, Bitters (He alone was proof that not all vampire men were gorgeous hunks). My mother grinned at the man with a mild fondness, she had after all been his maker several hundred years ago.

Heads turned as we entered as I scanned the assembled war council. That was why we were here after all, it did not take a genius to figure that out. My fiefdom spanned the entire Nevadan-Californian border, it the King of Texas turned his gaze west, my lands would be the first too fall to his ruthless armies.

"Kendall. Jennifer," Camille nodded at them, smiling broadly despite the tense circumstances. Jennifer and Kendall Knight were two of her closest friends, she had known them for centuries, ever since she turned them in the early 13th century. She had been a thane in Italy when her hunting party chanced upon the aristocratic pair being preyed upon by a wolf pack.

The vampire-angel hybrid Lucy Stone (Luciella Restoné) grinned at me from across the room, her red streaked hair flowing over her mates shoulders. James gave me a wave and a wink, his arm wrapped tightly around Lucy's waist.

I took in other faces, my former flame, the Wiccan priestess Josephina (I tried not to meet her eyes), my good friend the young wolf Logan, my sister Katherina smiling at me with a twinkle in her electric blue eyes. . .and him. My eyes narrowed at the sight of the latino hunter who lazily slouched across the red love seat, well away from everybody else.

Carlos dela Firenze Garcia, a man I would dearly love to rip to shreds. . .and then burn the pieces and piss on his ashes. What the hell was he doing here. I felt my mother's restraining hand on my shoulder.

The Queen took note of my death glare and instantly I could feel waves of reassuring warmth spread through me, causing my body to relax despite itself. Nodding at her grimly, I got my makers message and took a seat on one the bar stools at the kitchen counter. There would be no hunter blood spilled. . .for now.

"Now that we are all here. . ." began Camille brusquely, stopping short as she was interrupted.

"Why am I here exactly?" asked Carlos rudely. "Are we playing a game of tag using stakes?"

The Queens eyes narrowed to slits, her nails lengthened to their full length as she snarled.

"Interrupt me again and my people will have fresh blood rather the refrigerated blood bags they're used too." I grinned to myself as the hunter paled, it was hard to be cocky when confronted by the Queen of California.

"As I was saying and I'm sure the news may have reached some of you by now , is that the Kingdom of Nevada has fallen to the Texans."

There were sharp intakes of breath from Jo and Katie, and a questioning look from the hunter whose name I shall no longer mention but I was not surprised that the thanes had already learned. We did not earn become thanes for nothing, after all.

"And the Magisterium?" I voiced the question that was undoubtedly on the tips of everyone's tongues. The Magisterium, presided over by the seven most powerful vampires in the world governed our entire race. It was shocking that they had not yet intervened, especially considering that a full scale vampire war as had already been fought when Texas invaded Oklahoma, New Mexico, Colorado and Utah was a bloody business indeed. If the wanton bloodshed continued, sooner or later the humans would discover us, and that was a bridge nobody wanted crossed.

"The Magisterium has so far been silent in this regard," answered Camille, and I watched the looks of dismay which took root in the room.

"The Texas armies are massive, nearly five hundred in total, the youngest of which are at least a century old. No newborns," declared Carlos, surprising us all. He shrugged in response to our questioning looks, "The Brotherhood has been keeping an eye on the situation."

"If that is true. . ." Lucy trailed off quietly.

"We are outnumbered at about four to one," finished James.

"I doubt that the Texans have as many vampires as ancient as we do, that may tip the scales in our favour," said Jennifer hopefully.

"He would be a fool to attack us now, having incurred his own losses during his former invasions."

"Any of us is worth ten young ones in a pitched battle."

"We have no idea how much strength they've gained since taking out the other kingdoms."

"Nevada had Vampire Elders too, Jadelyn, Trystane, Valencia, they were all nearly two thousand years old."

"The King himself is ancient, probably the one of the oldest vampires on the continent."

"Only the Magister is older than him and then too, only by half a decade."

"My father rides with the King," said Logan, effectively silencing the room.

"How many in his pack?" asked Katie.

"Perhaps a hundred at most," said Camille.

Too me that sounded more like the entire frigging forest than just one pack.

"They drink vamp blood," added Logan as an afterthought.

I could not say that this revelation did not stun me. Wolves like Logan may drink from their mates occasionally but for an entire pack to gorge themselves on it was unheard of. Logan was a young wolf in his early twenties and yet would a cup of the queens blood in him, he could probably take on the three hundred year old James as an equal.

"If it comes to a war, the vampires will not stand alone," declared Jo shocking us all, "We remember our debt to you Camelia van Rothczenberg."

Camille seemed to steel her eyes at the witches declaration and she rose from her seat.

"Ser Carlos, what is the Brotherhoods position is this," she asked frigidly, her voice laced with power.

"As of now, I cannot offer you my support. I will need to speak to my order and attain their consensus," he responded.

"Then I must ask you to leave," she said, and he left with a curt nod.

Then she turned to face us.

"Katheirina, we will need some. . .infernal assistance"

The young demon nodded in acknowledgement before disappearing in an acrid flash of flame.

"Lucelia, go to Arizona and offer an alliance to Queen Christiana. She will not be blind to the fact that her lands are also at risk. Offer her anything she wants within reason ."

Lucy was gone in a blur.

"James, gather the vampires from both yours and Lucy's fiefdoms. Prepare them for war. Lucy's fiefdom is protected by your own, gather the majority of her vampires to your lands"

With that James vanished, in the same manner as his mate.

"Kendall, if the hammer falls, your territory will bear the brunt of the attack. Prepare yourself accordingly, Jennifer take twenty of my guard to reinforce your sons position. Josephina alert the other covens, remind them of their oaths. Follow Kendall with your coven, he will need your assistance."

I looked to Jo for permission, and when she nodded blurred out of the room would her in my arms and my mother speeding alongside me.

_Later that night_

"You don't have to do this Logan," I whispered into his bare chest.

"We need the other weres," he said in a matter of fact voice, as he got out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans.

As he buttoned on his shirt, I sank my fangs into my wrist and offered it to him.

"Drink," I said, and when he looked unsure I added, "Your Queen commands it." He grinned as he gently began to lap his tongue against my wound, moaning at the electric surge of power it gave him.

When he was done he kissed me, and I could taste my blood on his lips. I smiled sadly as he left the room, knowing whatever the outcome of his personally accepted quest, he would return to me changed.

Chapter Question : What exactly do you guys think the Brotherhood is?

*Also there are several hints in this chapter as too how old Camille is.

**Reviews are always appreciated so please hit the Review button. It takes less than five minutes and it honestly makes us authors feel good about our work.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Kiss of the Grave**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Big Time Rush, nor do I own anything that may make a cameo appearance in this story.**

**Chapter 2**

_The Envoy_

I arrived with the dawn, inwardly thanking my angelic heritage that allowed me to walk beneath the golden rays of the sun without burning. I had ridden for hours on my custom built motorcycle to reach _Gregory's_, a bar owned by the Thane of Northern Arizona, Gregory Malese. I knew that I couldn't march into the Queens residence demanding an audience, I had to approach her through one of her thanes and Greg had of course been my first choice.

Because Gregory was like me, an angel turned vampire.

This in itself was a very rare anomaly in the vampiric world, considering that two angelic hybrids could be found in adjoining states. When Azazel rebelled and slew our entire bastion, Greg and I had been the only survivors, thanks solely to the timely intervention of Camille and Christiana.

The two had turned us and we had pledged our fealty to them. I had marvelled at their restraint, angel blood was intoxicating to vampires, and most couldn't stop themselves from bleeding us dry. What was more stunning was that Christiana had been newly turned herself, newborns themselves could rarely control themselves around foul substances such as pig's blood, let alone the delicate vintage that flowed in an angel.

"Lucy," I heard his rich voice coming from the door, "I thought I caught your scent on the wind."

"You're not smelling to good yourself Greg," I wrinkled my nose at him, noting that he was outfitted for battle.

"That afraid of meeting me again," I added with a grin.

"Uncertain times," he replied as he lifted my slender frame of the ground in a bone crushing hug.

"Indeed," I wheezed as he let me go, I'd forgotten his strength. As an angel he had taken on and defeated a thousand year old vampire and won, as a hybrid well, he was strong enough to give a vampire as old as my queen pause.

He smiled apologetically as he led me into his bar, the seat of his power.

The bar was crowded with dishevelled vampires, all of whom appeared to be wounded in some way or another. The cloying stench of undead blood permeated the air, filling my nostrils with its unholy odour. My nose wrinkled in distaste I quietly surveyed the room.

Gregory was behind me, leaning casually against the now locked and bolted door, his stormy grey eyes constantly darting out the faceted glass windows. Now that the initial joy at seeing him again had worn off, I noticed the tense nervousness clinging to him like a second skin. Yvonne, a thane whose acquaintance I had made at the last vampire summit was slumped on the floor, against the bar, her skin a sickly grey. Thick pus oozed from the many burns on her arms, I could tell straight away they had been caused by silver. I had never figured out why this naturally occurring metal caused us such damage. To the left of the wounded thane, lay a body shaped pile of ash.

Not all of Arizona's vamps had been as lucky as Yvonne it seemed.

Then I noticed the platinum blonde reclining languidly in a nearby booth, her liquid sapphire eyes turned unflinchingly towards me. She was flanked by the siblings, Sophia and Andre, vampire twins who the Queen had saved from the stake. I shivered at the memory, the Burning Days had been a terrible time in supernatural history, practically akin to the mortal Holocaust.

"Your Majesty," I gasped, elegantly dropping to one knee before her.

"Luciella," she whimpered in her musical lilt, and for the first time I noticed the scorched rends in her porcelain flesh and the rich bloodstains on her midnight blue dress.

She saw the concern in my eyes and managed a rueful grin, "These would have healed by now, but they were made with a silver knife."

"Still, they will be healed within the hour," said Sophia. Her fangs were still bared, and I noticed that the left one had been chipped. Despite this the gorgeous teenager looked for the most part untouched. Her brother on the other hand. . .he had been disembowelled and he was forced to hold his intestines in with his ruby stained hands while the red ruin of his pelvis slowly healed.

"The Texans make ruthless enemies," sighed Christiana as one of the vampires leaning against the opposite wall began to blacken and burn, a few flakes of ash fluttering from his inwardly immolating skin. I noticed a bloody tear trickle from her left eye. Her words confirmed my doubts, Texas has already pushed their invasion into Arizona and from the looks of it, had almost succeeded.

"The other thanes?" I asked, hoping that the queens answer would not be the one I expected.

"Dead," she said, "Eric and his men covered my escape and they died for it, Stevie's lands were the first to be hit, she met the final death trying to hold them back." She had stopped trying to hide her tears now, bloody tracks smeared across her ivory visage, painting her in a terrible beauty. I remembered something my own Queen had once told me, that Christiana herself had turned the thanes of Arizona.

"I came here to offer an alliance, and now I offer you and your people asylum," I said in an even voice, trying not to break down in tears myself at the sheer waves of grief flooding from the Queen of Arizona.

"The Texans will follow us," she warned, "California will incur the wrath of the King."

"Even if you stayed here, sooner or later the axe will fall on California. Better you and your people live on this day, better to fight another."

Christiana's eyes darted between Sophia and Andre, then turned on Gregory and I understood she was seeking out the views of her remaining council. If Yvonne had been conscious, I'm sure that she would have been included. A maker had that power after all, to connect with their progeny. Queen Camille could merely influence our emotions, Christiana could communicate telepathically.

Eventually, Andre gave a weak nod in agreement, followed by nods from Sophia and Greg. The Queen extended her arm and I took it, our nails drawing blood as we pulled them back sharply, our agreement made formal as the scarlet drops splashed and mingled on the gleaming metal table.

I smelled the musky fur before I heard the howl.

"Wolves," snarled Gregory as he loaded his shotgun.

"I always loved going hunting," smirked the Queen, despite her own unhealed wounds.

_The Witch_

It hadn't taken them long too fall back into their tangled routine, their decadent dance of love and hate emerging soon after her coven had taken up residence in the nightclub he owned, his seat of power. They did this every time that they saw each other again, the cold, cruel words of their latest break up being washed away instantly by the flame of their passions.

We tried to stay away from each other, knowing we could never work out as true mates and yet we couldn't stop making lo. . .making lo. . .we couldn't stop fucking. And believe me, we fucked like gods.

I was straddling his slender waist, grinding myself into the silky royal blue boxers covering his manhood, his wrists bound to the headboard in slender silver chains. I made sure to wrap the chains in black velvet before wrapping them around him to prevent burning, but the proximity of them was enough to keep him bound. I enjoyed taking charge like this, being in charge of this centuries old stud of a vampire.

My lacy pink lingerie left little to the imagination, the filmy fabric covering little but my nipples and slit. Kendall enjoyed the view, I could tell that much from his throbbing manhood and extended fangs.

"Jo," he moaned, "I need to be inside you." His voice was firm and lusting, shot through with just a hint of pleading. I smirked provocatively as I leaned in and captured his mouth in my own, loving the sharp sting of his fangs as they bit into my bottom lip. My hips gyrated over his pelvis, causing just the right amount of friction. I could feel him buck his hips in desperation and longing, trying desperately to enter my moist snatch.

Soon my bra joined the ever growing pile of clothes on the floor when I begin kissing my way down his chest, pausing to taste each nipple, making sure to leave them red and sensitive from my sharp love bites. When I reached his navel I grinned up at his longing face and slowly hooked my thumbs into his pre-cum stained boxers, yanking them off in one. He was moaning in need as I lowered myself onto him, ignoring his pleads for speed as I moved agonizingly slowly, keeping him on the edge for seconds, minutes, hours.

Whenever I felt his body contract in release, I would decrease my speed till the need passed him by and then I would go harder, faster, making him plead and beg before denying him his release all over again. Our bodies were slick with sweat and at the point when even my sensual skills couldn't hold him back any longer, and he came into me with a roar that only a vampire could pull off.

"Next time," he murmured as I sleepily lay my head against his chest, "I get to be on top."

_The Hunter_

"This is not our war," declared Enrique, his youthful face marred with his bitter expression.

"If we do not act brother, then thousands will die, thousands whom we have sworn to protect," I replied, slamming his hand upon the white-oak table to emphasise his words.

"And if we do commit ourselves to this war? We will be fighting alongside murderous abominations, to defend them against those who seek to murder them in turn," intoned Ahedi, the oldest hunter to sit on the conclave. His face was lined, both with wrinkles and scars alike. Despite his venerable age, Ahedi was still a formidable fighter who had devoted his mortal life to the Brotherhood.

The conclave did not assemble save for the direst of times, when some major supernatural even threatened the mortal world. A vampire war was definitely such an event, calling together the conclave for the first time since the mid 1900's, during the Fae-War.

"The Brotherhood has waned in the past century, if we choose to back the wrong side in this war, this could well be the end of us," said Diego and I wished that what he had just said wasn't true. But the overwhelming fact that he was correct, there were less than a hundred of us left, when once there had been thousands.

"I cannot believe we are even discussing this, Vampires are the fucking enemy, what does it matter to us if they decide to kill each other," insisted Enrique.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," I said plaintively, urging them to see my point.

"Carlos is right," said Sonja, the fifth and final member of the conclave, who had up to this point remained silent.

"Queen Camille has been if not a friend of the Brotherhood, than an honourable acquaintance," she continued slowly, weighing each word carefully before speaking them aloud, "The King of Texas however, has stood in opposition to our order for centuries. He is the very reason our hunters can no longer police the southern states, he is one of the catalysts that has led to our decline. I remember the day he took the throne from King Jackson, the day he mounted Olivia's head on a spike and sent out his death squads."

Sonja drew back her hair, baring the back of her neck to us in an exposition of her thick puckered scars, vaguely I recalled that it had been Queen Camille who saved her, healing the grievous cuts which ran from hip to throat with blood.

"Camille is amongst the most humane of the vampire monarchs," mused Ahedi, "she has after all banned live feeding in her queendom."

"What goes on behind closed doors is another matter entirely," scoffed Enrique.

"There has not been a vampire related murder in California since Camille ascended the throne," argued Diego.

"That we know off!"

"ENOUGH!" boomed Ahedi, his powerful voice already silencing the room.

"We vote," I said, my voice quavering slightly at the glare Ahedi shot my way, my disrespect at speaking after the senior hunter had called for silence a grave offense.

"We vote," agreed Diego and Sonja, both determinedly not meeting Ahedi's eyes.

Enrique's eyes hardened into chips of flint as he muttered, "We vote."

Finally the old man nodded, "We vote," he said, his voice stiff.

Question for This Chapter: Which established couple do you see entering a love triangle with an OC?

Advertisement: Check out my Story "Broken", a Sam & Cat-Victorious Crossover featuring suicide, teenage pregnancy, drug abuse, love, betrayal and tears.

**Read and Review. It takes less than five minutes and encourages faster updates.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Kiss of the Grave**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Big Time Rush, nor do I own anything that may make a cameo appearance in this story.**

**Chapter 3**

_The Envoy_

The first werewolf to burst through the doors didn't stand a chance, the spray of jagged silver bullets from Gregory's sawn-off Benelli ripping through him, effectively tearing him to pieces. Silver, while toxic and damaging to a vampire, was fatal to a werewolf. Then again, even an angel would have a hard time withstanding a shotgun at point blank range, and the recuperation time . . . weeks at the least.

My smirk faded quickly as two more wolves pushed through the door, halfway through their transformation, fur was sprouting from their bodies, teeth and nails lengthening, eyes glowing a luminescent green. Gregory took down the one on the left before turning slightly, relaxing a fraction as the second wolf fell to the ground, a smoking bullet hole between his eyes. I didn't lower my Kobra an inch after firing, the cold metal of the machine pistol oddly comforting in my tense hands.

Suddenly there was a screech of tortured metal and the locked doors leading to the kitchen was flung of its hinges, followed by an onslaught of feral, lupine beasts. I whirled to face them, noting in my subconscious that these were not true wolves, they had been bitten not born. Lycans. Humans infected with the werewolf curse, incapable of completing the full transformation and thus transforming into mongrels, savage bipedal creatures.

Whirling in surprise that they had made it through the back door, which Gregory had assured me was sealed with silver chains I snarled as I was tackled to the ground by a lycan. My own fangs were bared the instant I hit the ground with the slobbering beast on top of me. With a swipe, my razor sharp nails shredded open his chest, showering me in hot, sticky blood. All this did was piss him off.

He wasn't the only one, this was my favourite leather jacket and BLOOD FUCKING STAINS!

I kicked hard, flinging him into the air and then I was on my feet moving like a blur. I leapt into the air, my claws digging into the lycanthropes hair as I flipped over him, tearing flesh, muscle and sinew like a hot knife through butter. It coughed wetly, blood spurting through the air as I shoved my hand into his chest and clenched, crushing his heart.

The fighting was heavy all around me, the front doors lay in a splinters around the Benelli shotgun. Gregory had abandoned it in favour of a cleaver, the blade a metallic blur as he hacked at a wolf. Yvonne was on her feet, albeit unsteadily, her emerald eyes darting to and fro as she hurled toothpicks from the bar with lethal accuracy. I noticed a lycan behind her, crouched to pounce and I was there in a flash, effortlessly breaking his neck. When the bitch, I noticed that it was female, hit the floor, I crushed in her skull with a hard stomp. Shit, this whole outfits going to need to be burned.

Nodding at the grateful look on Yvonne's face, I whirled across the room to find my next victim. Across the room, Christiana and Sophia fought back to back in a circle of mongrels. Sophia's curved hunting blades gleamed silver (the hilts of course, were wooden so their wielder would not burn) and the Queen lashed a slender chain whip through the air, its silver barbs slashing through skin and flesh with ease.

Two more lycans crumbled in my wake, when I saw the beast plunge the stake into the defenceless Andre's chest. He snarled bitterly as the arms of death wrapped around him, his lightning quick arm ripping out the enemy's throat before desiccating to dust and ash.

Christiana's wrath was terrifying, with a single swipe of her whip she decapitated the wolf who opposed her. Fangs bared in rage and grief, she felled another . . . and another . . .till she and Sophia stood in a pile of headless corpses.

Then the front windows shattered and the true wolves joined the fray. I realised that the initial wave of lycans, had just been cannon fodder. I was sickened at the thought of how many humans had been turned to serve the Kings agenda.

"It's William!" yelled Gregory as a tawny brown wolf leapt onto him and clenched its jaws on his shoulder.

"Dammit," I snarled as I grabbed a pouncing wolf by its furry throat and flung it through the air, hoping the impact it met against the bar's brick wall with be enough to kill it. Thank the Father that the sun had set, or else our party would have been doomed the minute the reinforced UV-resistant windows shattered.

I kicked out, catching a wolf in its belly and hurling it into the air. I leapt up and swung my open palm downwards, slamming it into the floor hard enough to crack the granite tiles.

I heard Yvonne scream and I whipped around to see two wolves rip her in half, there were snarls from across the room as two of Gregory's vampires were reduced to piles of ash. Looking around at the scene of carnage and devastation caused by William's pack, I saw there were just six of us still standing.

Behind me, Queen Christiana leaned heavily on Sophia but the royal bodyguard looked as if she could barely keep herself upright. The fact that they were alive was due mainly to me and a young unnamed vampire, our positions had managed to keep most of the wolves away from the monarch. Benjamin, whose acquaintance I had made briefly the last time I had called on Greg, was locked in combat with a massive black skinned wolf. William Mitchell, Alpha of the Texas pack.

Gregory had unfurled his wings. Snowy white and feathery, they enveloped him in their angelic majesty, casting him in the role of a fallen god to all those who gazed upon him.

"_Get them out of here,"_ his voice murmured to me in my head, his raw power bubbling through his telepathy.

I nodded in understanding, trying to stem the bloody tears which threatened to fall. My oldest companion began to glow with a fiery fury as I blurred through the room and lifted the grievously wounded queen into my arms, in what is referred to as the bridal style. I noticed the young vamp that had helped me defend Christiana hook a supportive arm around Sophia. Taking advantage of the werewolves momentary distraction in the steadily brightening Greg, we sped out of the room I felt a pang of guilt that we could not rescue Benjamin without risking the Arizonan royals' life.

As we sped away from the bar, I saw some of the wolves leap out moments before it erupted in a burning pillar of white flame, trace with stormy grey lightning. The flare of an angel's last light. I didn't try to stop the tears now, I wept freely at Gregory's divine suicide.

_Diamond_

"Fuck," I slammed the phone onto the desk as I swore in frustration and anger.

"What is it?" asked Jett, my mate's lieutenant.

"Texan Vamps, they've been sighted at the border," I responded as I stood, now was not the time to lose control of my emotions. The war had arrived.

I picked up the phone again and punched in my own lieutenant's number and waited impatiently for Robb to answer. When I reached his voicemail, I gritted my teeth and redialled hurriedly, a string of explicative's on the tip of my tongue.

"Fuck off Bitch, Do not leave a message after the beep," I heard as I got his abrasive voicemail for the second time.

"I doubt he'll answer," said Jett with a leer.

I raised my eyebrow at his words but thought nothing of them. It was not unheard of for Robb to ignore his phone. He was a vampire known for putting his need for pleasure above his duties, often forgetting to even show up at my seat of power during the times he acquired new lovers. Then again, he would definitely have answered now, especially considering the current threat to their kingdom. Not that he cared for the kingdom, Robb Maslow looked out for but one person and that person was Robb Maslow.

Not for the first time, I considered replacing him with a new deputy.

"Jett, we need to mobilise the vampires. Kendall will need our assistance in holding the front lines," I said as I pulled open the nearby closet and pulled out my battle gear.

"I'm sure he will be fine," said Jett nonchalantly.

"Go and get your ass ready for battle," I yelled as I tried to reach Robb again.

"No," he said simply, and in that moment I realised that something was terribly wrong.

That's when I heard the sounds of fighting downstairs.

"I believe, Thane James, that this is called a Coup," said Jett as comprehension dawned on my face.

My fangs slid out to their full length and I swung my first around in a right hook, my anger fading to disbelief as he grabbed my speeding fist in mid air and kicked me in the gut. I flew backwards, my back slamming into the wall with a dull thud.

"Don't even try that shit little boy, I have two hundred years on you," leered Jett, "I'll rip you limb from limb without so much as blinking."

I was on him in an instant, my furious assault surprising him in its intensity.

"I have Lucy's blood in me fool," I spat as my fist connected with his jaw and I heard the satisfying sound of breaking bone.

"So do I," he said and kicked me in the chest, I shuddered as I felt to off my ribs break and pierce my lungs.

I dropped to my knees as he jerked his hands forward, his sharp thumbnails piercing my eyes, blinding me instantly.

"Submit," he demanded, his foot on my throat.

"Fuck You," I said, and then I knew only pain.

**Read and Review**


End file.
